If YJ Went to our School
by Society over Piety
Summary: Our favorite six superheroes are fine-great really at taking down baddies and saving the world on a regular basis.But... how are their skills when its comes to school... in the REAL world,where they're just cartoon characters? Crack-fic.CK-Katverse.
1. Of Science class and Black Holes

**Disclaimer:**

**If we really owned this would we be on Fanfiction? Use your common sense people!**

**Warning: Everyone here excluding the YJ crew is based on real people, we are not exaggerating our teachers personalities. To put it very simply, our teachers are crazy.**

_**Ch.1: Of Black Holes, Schools and TVs**_

**-YJ-**

All six members of YJ were sprawled on the couch watching TV when a large black entity appeared in front of them. Wally being, well, _Wally, _reached out to touch it.

"Oooooh … Shiny!" Wally wailed, reaching out to touch it. Artemis leaped up immediately to slap Wally's hand away.

"Hey, Kid Idiot! I have a suggestion, let's _not _touch random black unidentified flying objects," she scolded. Wally glared back at her, but shrugged.

"We should _probably _check it out," suggested Kaldur, trying to contain his curiosity.

"I VOTE KALDUR GOES FIRST, BEING TEAM LEADER AND ALL!" Wally yelled, making Robin burst into laughter.

Kaldur, not really getting it, got up and walked in front of Wally to check it out.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean we don't get know what this is…" M'gann said. Wally waved her off. Superboy, meanwhile was in the background sulking, pondering how he would take off his shirt _this _time…

"Don't sweat it, Megalicious. We'll be fine," Wally assured, running next to her. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Just do it, Kaldur," Superboy said. Kaldur shrugged and leaned forward to touch It …. Just then Wally appeared behind him and pushed Kaldur in. Artemis facepalmed.

"Yay! Fishboy's gone!" Wally cried.

"You idiot! He's our _team leader. What are we supposed to do without him?" _Artemis hissed.

"Uh … improvise?"

"Artemis is right. We have to go look for him," Robin said, siding with Artemis. Artemis smirked.

Wally-0, Artemis-1

"Yeah let's go." M'gann agreed, getting up. Superboy followed, seeing as there were no opportunities to take his shirt off _here…_

And _that's _when all this began.

**-YJ-**

"Class, this is Wally West. Our new student," Mr. Kopduer (or the preferred spelling, "Mr. Kop4duer" … Don't ask. By the way, the "4" is silent.) **(A/N: The teacher this is based on actually **_**does **_**spell his name with a number in it… Shh…) **

Wally stood there dumbfounded. How had he ended up _here _in _school_, of all places?

"Wally, you can sit by Diana and … EVELYNE!" he shouted. A hooded girl jerked her head up from the desk beside a raven-haired girl.

"Mom … Five more minutes …" She muttered. Everyone snickered. The raven-haired girl poked her.

"Unless I'm mistaken, I'm not a girl, nor am I your mother. So GET UP!" Mr. Kop4dur yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole class burst into laughter while Evelyne sunk into her chair. Wally walked down the isle and sat next to the black haired girl.

"Hey! You must be the new kid! My name is Diana and this is Evelyne." Diana said while nudging the still asleep Evelyne awake.

"No… That monkey stole my cheese… I want it back… I'll team up with Mr. Unicorn to get it back… NoOoOOOoooOoO!" Evelyne stood up screaming. "MR. UNICORN! WHY! HE WAS SOOO YOUNG!" It was then when she realized that she had made a fool of herself for the second time that day. And to think, First period only started three minutes ago. Evelyne blushed and sat down.

"Uh... Evelyne? You want to introduce yourself to the new kid?' Diana asked her.

"Oh yeah. Hey, I'm Evelyne. Sorry, I must have sl... I mean missed your name. What was it again?" Evelyne asked.

"I'm Wally. Wally West." He said as class started. Wally noticed that Evelyne was very tall and when she took off her hood it revealed red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie and jeans and to top it off black and purple converse shoes. Diana on the other hand had midnight black hair and deep, but friendly, blue eyes. She was wearing a navy blue aeropostale **(A/N: Don't own) **t-shirt with a laced grey undershirt and was wearing navy blue converse as well.

"All right, Evelyne now that you're awake would you like to tell me the answer to this problem? What chemical would react?" Mr. K asked. Evelyne, who obviously did not know the answer made a face. Diana resisted laughter. If Evelyne was getting _this _embarrassed and school had only started... Just imagine the possibilities...

"Uh... I think that it would be that chemical on the left of the chart. Ya'know... the green one." Evelyne muttered. Wally smirked, amused. He could easily solve this problem. Eh, why not just do it for fun? He looked up at the board and analyzed the problem. Evelyne guessed at an answer at that moment and obviously got it wrong as the teacher wrote something on the board. Wait... that was wrong too!

"No, no, no, no, no. Just no, dude!" He cried, jumping to his feet going to the board. Mr. Kopdur who was caught off guard backed away. Wally, meanwhile, jumped into a semi-long explanation about chemicals.

"And so... if you just add that... cut off the air... sprinkle in a little water, and _thats _what it would turn out to be... Now to get this... just add a little bit of lithium... Watch the amount of acid... And thats how you'd get the answer. Get it?" He asked, truning to the class. It looked like only one person got it, and that was Diana who was nodding her head. Meanwhile, everyone gave him a blank look... including Mr. K.

"Dude... I just got schooled!" Mr. Kopdur said as Wally went back to his seat.

Diana and Evelyne exchanged glances. They were slowly putting it together. Both watched Young Justice and mentally slapped themselves for not getting it earlier. Wally West...How he knew the science stuff... The attitude... He had red hair and freckles for crying out loud!

"Yo, Eve, ya thinking what I am?" Diana asked.

"Yes..." Evelyne nodded. Diana nodded.

"So you know who he is?"

"Yes..."

"Say it at the same time." Diana commanded. Evelyne again nodded.

"Kid Flash"

"Justin Bieber."

Diana facepalmed. "No, Evelyne he's Kid Flash, get it?"

"OH... I see what you mean now… are you sure he's not Justin Bieber?" Evelyne asked.

Diana sighed.

**-YJ-**

Five minutes later Wally actually found himself enjoying the class. Usually Wally hated school, but Mr. Kopdur was an amazing teacher. He made hilarious jokes and poked fun at some of the students. When the students were working he would play popular music and he would let the class chose the music that he played. One time when he was playing Firework by Katy Perry **(A/N: Don't Own!) **he jumped up on the desk and started to sing in a very high pitched, off key voice. Wally was also enjoying the company of Diana and Evelyne. They were both incredibly kind, if not a little crazy. He was actually disappointed when the class finally ended. He looked down at his schedule, up next, math. _Math, here I come._


	2. Of Rodents and The Principles Office

**Disclaimer: We do not own Young Justice, otherwise THERE WOULD BE MORE SPITFIRE! I MEAN, REALLY, REALLY? WHY? ARE THEY **_**TRYING **_**TO KILL US? HOW DARE THEY! –mumbles something about 'injustice'-**

**-YJ-**

After the whole Science class fiasco, Evelyne and Diana went to there next class, which happened to be math. EVELYNE HATED MATH. Actually, that was a _huge _understatement She hated math with a great passion. If you gave her a gun and gave her the option of shooting math or her biggest enemy… she would choose math. Yep, there your burning passion for you.

Diana and Evelyne entered the math room and sat in their usual seats next to each other. Evelyne groaned. 2ND period- the biggest bump in her day. Diana chuckled sadistically at Evelyne's misery. Evelyne could be such great entertainment sometimes… especially if you're a sadist.

Wally walked into the class and saw Evelyne and Diana pulling out there homework, he plunked down into a seat next to them.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey, Wally." Diana said nicely. Evelyne nodded hello.

"Don't mind her. She gets this way in math class everyday…. Hey, Wally are you a sadist" Diana asked Wally.

"… Maybe."

"Good. You'll enjoy her when the homework is assigned then."

**-YJ-**

One homework grading, a pop-quiz and review session later Evelyne was doing her homework. Diana and Wally were working together on number six and enjoying her misery… Evelyne grunted. Sadists….

Next to her she heard a grunt. Evelyne nodded her head sadly.

"Tell me about it." Another grunt.

"I know right? Why the hell do they teach us this anyways? Not like I'm gonna use this is my life anyways." A groan.

"Number six especially." There was a loud growl.

"It's alright buddy. I mean, it's just… math."

Then there was a ripping noise and Evelyne turned to see a guy with black hair and blue eyes ripping his shirt off and breaking the desk. **(A/N I **_**hope **_**we all know who this is…) **

"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled, flipping the desk.

"Woah, dude…. Anger issues." Evelyne said, putting a hand out.

At that moment the teacher – Mrs. Weasels turned around. Just saw Evelyne at the scene of the crime and death-glared her.

"Evelyne! Why'd you make that boy flip his desk!" She asked.

"B… but I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me you Weasel! Office. _Now."_

"… Alone?" Evelyne said with an evil grin. Mrs. Weasels shook her head.

"No, Diana could you please escort her to the office. Last time she went alone, she ditched school." Mrs. Weasels said death-glaring Evelyne.

Diana got up with Wally. "Could Wally possibly come with us? Just so we can you know, show him around." The truth was she just wanted to humiliate Evelyne… in front of another person.

"Of course. Go ahead. "Mrs. Weasels said turning back to her work. Diana patted Evelyne's arm as her head went down.

"Wally. Get used to seeing this sight: Evelyne getting sent to the principal's office…" Diana said with a smirk.

**-YJ-**

Evelyne plopped into the worn chair to the left which she had claimed as hers a while ago. The principal came out and rolled his eyes the second her saw her.

"Evelyne? Again? This is the _third time today!" _He pointed out. Evelyne shrugged.

"Wait, third time? You weren't gone during science…" Diana pointed out.

"I wasn't here for homeroom." Evleyne pointed out.

"Oh… yeah…" Diana said.

"Come in." The principal said, sighing. Evelyne got up as Wally and Diana walked out done with their job.

"I think I found an office buddy!" Wally said. Diana laughed.

"Yeah, you have. So, wait Wally _how _did you exactly get here?" Diana asked. Wally sighed.

"It's a long story… One that involves _shiny shiny _black holes." Wally stated, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"… O-kay…"

just then someone in a green hoodie bumped into them. But instead of saying sorry, they brushed past walking into the office, leaving Wally and Diana with only one though.

_Artemis? _


	3. Of grammer and Meetings

**CK:HEY I'm back!**

**KH:*wailing in corner* why hasn't wallermis made up yet?**

**CK: There she is in the corner AGAIN**

**KH: B... B... B... But it WALLERMIS!**

**CK: *shakes head* **

**KH: I have a problem okay!**

**CK: … **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Young Justice in any way, shape or form... But I do own a Wally plushie! … And a Robin plushie... And a Conner plushie.. And a Kaldur plushie... I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM! I CANT STOP BUYING PLUSHIES ANYTIME I WANT! I just don't want to...**

**-YJ-**

After the escorting Evelyne and Conner to the office, Diana and Wally went to their third class : L.A. They'd just walken in when the teacher - Mr. Biebs (Or as half the student class called him- Mr. Bieber) went up to the front board.

Now it wasn't that Mr. Biebs wasn't nice it was just that... He could be all jokey-laugh-laugh one moment and then do-as-I-say-or-die the next. It wasn't like he was P-Man-S-ing or anything. It was that... he was weird. Yeah, that was it. Mr. Johnson was the P-Man-Esser in this grade... but thankfully Wally hadn't met him yet.

"Good morning, students." Mr. Biebs said, spotting Evelyne's empty seat he sighed.

"Office _again_?" He asked. Diana nodded.

"Pretty much. Oh by the way Mr. Biebs this is Wally. He's our new student." Diana told him. Mr. Biebs nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Hello, Wally. I'm Mr. Biebs." He said before stomping in the other direction to yell at some students while muttering something about "Cocky teenagers..."

Wally silently WTF'ed. Diana noticed this.

"Yeah, he gets like this. Now we better turn to page 29 before comes back... or we're dead." Diana warned him as they flipped the book open. They worked silently for a couple minutes before the door opened and Evelyne walked in, taking a seat across from Diana.

"So..." Diana asked. "What happened?"

"I kind of already have two detentions with the vice-principal Gayson, so um... I'm going with Mr. Thomas the principal." Evelyne admitted. Diana laughed with Wally.

"Sadists..."

The three worked quietly for a while... Well, technically it was Diana and Wally who worked. Evelyne kind of, stared off in the distance trying to find ways to explain a principal detention to her mom... In other worked, she was screwed.

After ten minutes of 'doing root words' (Translation: Diana worked while Wally and Evelyne played...) Mr. Biebs went to the front of the room and reviewed each answer... for about ten minutes each. Finally, after like an hour of eplaining the words 'nice and through' (as Mr. Biebs put it...) The vocab part of the lesson was over. Diana, Wally and Evelyne shoved their books away as they turned to the board, sighing.

"Now after that brief." Groans "Lesson we will I would like to introduce a new student, Mr. Richard Grayson. " He said, pulling a black haired boy with shades on in front of the room. Evelyne raised her hand. Meanwhile, Diana felt drool come form her mouth. He was so _so _hot.

"Yes, Evelyne?"

"Why are you wearing sunglasses. We're, like, inside and its not that bright out." Evelyne asked as Diana elbowed her. "What? I'm just curious..."

"Evelyne, you idiot, you do not, under any circumstance, insult my future husband!" Diana whispered.

"Wait, I thought your future husband was Robin..."

"Then I saw _him..." _ Diana stood up while raising her hand. "Dibs on the new guy!" Half the class (fourteen girls and one boy names Erick *cough* the name of our history teacher in real life *cough*)

"Ladies, if you would like to continue your conversation in the hall..." Mr. Biebs said, reminding them all that they were being watched. Diana blushed.

"Sorry!"

"Thats okay... Now Richard, do you have a name you'd prefer to be called, Richie or something?" Mr. Biebs asked, gesturing to the dark haired boy.

"Just call me Dick." He said.

From somewhere in the classroom, Evelyne snickered. "Dick... OW!"

"All right... Dick, why don't you go sit next to Wally." Mr. Biebs suggested. Dick smiled and nodded while sitting next to Wally. Diana nearly died. He. Was. At. Their. Table. Her prayers had been answered!

"H... Hi, I'm D... Diana." She stuttered, shaking his hand. Dick smiled at her, giving her a heart attack.

"Dick Grayson..."

Evelyne looked up and nodded. "I'm Evelyne."

"Dick, but you know that."

He turned to Wally. "Hey, I'm Dick."

"I'm Wally." They said.

Suddenly, Diana sat up. Wait... his name was _Dick Grayson_ and he was getting along with _Wally West. _He was Robin.

Diana had a mini-heart attack.

"Eve, I just had a _sudden realization." _Diana said, elbowing Evelyne who was falling asleep.

"Huh?"

"Dick Grayson _and _Wally West A.K.A Kid Flash getting along." She hinted. It took Evelyne a second, but she finnaly got it.

"OH! YOUR ROB..." Evelyne started to get up, yell and point at Robin, but Diana grabbed her and sat her back down while the class looked at them blankly.

"Evelyne... Did you forget to take your pills this morning?" Diana asked while Evelyne, whose mouth was covered by Diana's palm muttered something like 'Uh-huh'

She turned to the class. "Sorry... She had this... condition." Everyone nodded solemnly and returned to the lesson. Dick and Wally looked amused.

"Condition, huh?"

"Shut up."

While the entire room burst into laughter something caught Wally's eye. In the corner of the room a man with blond hair and blue eyes whirled by making Wally pause.

_Is that Uncle Barry? _


	4. Of Lunch and Androphobia

**CK****4****eva****: ****Hey****everyone****! ****It****'****s****me****! ****Yes****, ****I****apologize****for****the****fact****that****I****didn****'****t****update****in****awhile****. ****Me****and****KH****were****busy****okay****! ****Leave****me****be****!**

**Oh****, ****and****we****don****'****t****own****YJ****, ****why****do****we****really****have****to****do****this****anyway****? ****Can****the****Feds****not****tell****that****I****am****simply****a****humble****FAN****writing****on****FANFICTION****. ****It****'****s****not****like****I****'****m****making****any****money****off****of****this****or****anything****...**

**Wally****: ****now****that****your****rant****is****over****can****we****get****to****the****story****?**

**CK****: *****glares*******

…

After the class with Mr. Biebs had ended, Wally, Dick, Diana and Evelyne went to history. The history teacher was (for once) not there and replaced by a strict sub, so there was no talking for the entire class period. It drove Wally and Evelyne absolutely insane. So as soon as the class ended, Dick and Diana's ears were nearly blasted off by the incessant chatter.

"OH MY GOD, THAT GUY GOT ON OUR CASE FOR JUST BREATHING!"

"That's a really pretty painting!"

"Whoa... Is that Mrs. Scropian? The botox has _really_ screwed her up."

"That's a big banner!"

"Oh... SHINY!"

"I WANT THE SHINY!"

"My shiny! _MY_ SHINY!"

Needless to say, by the time Wally, Dick, Diana and Evelyne had arrived at the lunchroom, Dick and Diana were not happy. It was mostly Diana, of course, who was only used to Evelyne's levels of hyperactivity. Not _Wally__'__s__. _Dick, on the other hand, had _plenty_of experience dealing with The Flash and his junior.

"So where should Wally and I sit? It's kind of crowded..." Dick asked, noticing the slight twitch in Diana's right eye.

"Oh, you can just sit with us. Two guys sit at the corner of our table, but you can just ignore them. If they start bothering you, you can always ask Evelyne to pull out those pictures from last year..." Diana noticed Dick's questioning look. "...She can be really screwed up sometimes."

"I've noticed."

Just then, they reached their table, and Diana raised a hand in greeting. "Hey guys. This is Dick," she explained, gesturing to him. The entire table waved.

"Dick, this is Catherine." She pointed to a girl with medium-brown hair hanging loosely to her shoulders, with square purple glasses pushed above the bridge of her nose.

"Gwen." A girl with curly blond hair tied back in a loose pony tail, who turned away with a pink tinge to her face when mentioned.

"Tiffany." A teen wearing a dress shirt and black heels that looked up at him and waved with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Kiyomi." A short asian with bangs draped over her forehead, shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes, who somewhat resembled a porcelain doll.

"Lily and Susan," Diana finally concluded, pointing to the two that sat on the end. One (he assumed she was Susan) had blond hair falling down her back in little waves, and was picking at a salad with a look of disgust on her face. The other was wearing a brown leather fedora (even though the school's rules clearly said, "NO HATS") and grinning madly at him, making him want to fidget. This was Lily, then.

At this last introduction, Dick was met with shouts of "Sup, Dick?" and "Hiya Dickie!" that made him want to groan. In this universe, too.

"Hey guys," he said, moving around the table with Diana who took a seat in between Gwen and a girl with dyed black hair named Amber. Evelyne caught up and slid into her usual spot next to Kiyomi.

"It's kind of crowded on this side, so you should go sit with Eve and Kiyomi." Diana said apologetically to Dick.

"That's fine." He walked over with Wally (who had, naturally, appeared out of nowhere) to the other side. Kiyomi turned and waved at them before talking to Gwen. Diana picked up her food and sighed.

"Wally, Dick, this is Amber." She gestured to the girl with dyed hair.

"Hello!" She waved good-naturedly.

"And this," Diana gestured to the curly-haired blond, "Is Gwen." Gwen looked up from her conversation with Kiyomi.

And nearly fell backwards from the start she got.

"Who are these guys?" She asked, pointing wildly at Dick and Wally.

"They're new here so we let them sit with us, okay?" Diana explained. Gwen paled.

"B-but, they're..." Her voice fell into a whisper, "Boys." Gwen tended to have this ... fear of boys. It went _way__beyond_ shyness, and was always funny to watch; around them her face would become bright, tomato red that always managed to make Diana burst into laughter.

"Hey," Dick said. "I'm Richard, but I go by Dick."

There was another snicker of "Heh... Dick..." Followed by a loud "OW!"

Wally looked up. "Oh and I'm Wally." They waved at Gwen, who looked like as though she were about to fall over.

"Deep breaths," Diana told her. "They're just guys, nothing more, nothing less."

Evelyne decided to chime in. "Think of kittens. Fluffy fluffy kittens. And rainbows, all shiny and new..."

Dick and Wally looked at her simultaneously, eyebrows quirked in question. What in the world...?

"She's afraid of boys."

"She's an androphobe."

Wally and Dick looked at Diana, who they were sure had said that last bit, but Diana shook her head knowingly and pointed to Evelyne.

"What?" Wally asked. "You mean you said the smarticle thing?"

Evelyne nodded. "I'm really into psychology. Phobias are a cool thing to study. Androphobia's one of the basics."

Once again they looked at Evelyne questioningly, almost nervous for some reason.

Diana reached across the table and patted them each on the head. "Don't worry. I had the same reaction."

After that, lunch passed pretty quickly. There were a couple of events that highlighted it, like when Rob made the mistake of trying to steal Diana's cookie (not a good idea if you value your fingers) but otherwise, it was uneventful.

After lunch they headed off to elective classes, which were not really important but still counted in your GPA (stupidly enough). You chose these. Because Wally and Dick had just arrived they still had to pick classes and got stuck in the principal's office, dying of boredom.

And of course, Diana found this the perfect opportunity to scheme. After she and Evelyne had walked Dick and Wally to the office, Diana pulled the other girl aside.

"Listen Eve, we gotta let them know that we have an idea of who they are," Diana told Evelyne.

"How do we do that?" Evelyne asked. "I mean, it's easy enough to come outta the blue and tell them, but," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "It's less dramatic that way."

Diana nodded. "I agree. Making it dramatic is like ... all the fun. Now listen." She focused her attention back to the present. "We're gonna invite them over to my house. We'll bring them to my basement..."

"THEN WE'LL DRUG THEM!" Evelyne blurted, eyes gleaming sadistically.

Diana face-palmed. "No, Eve ... Just no. We give them nachos, every boy's best friend, and then we tell them ... ultra dramatically."

Evelyne looked thoughtful. "...Kay. So we'll meet at your locker then. I'll drag Wally and Dicky with me. I'll be coming out of the principal's office _sometime_around then, because my tenth period teacher doesn't appreciate my sass," Evelyne grumbled. Diana patted her on the head.

"'Tis fine. Now we gotta go. Seventh starts soon," she said.

"Right. See ya, latah."

Diana nodded and each girl turned, parting way. Completely unaware of a man in a trench coat leaning in a door way. A walkie-talkie was held up to his mouth. He watched the office with a satisfied smirk as he pressed the button,two deadly words coming out of his mouth.

"Experiment: Success"

**-****YJ****-**

**CK****: ****Alright****guys****! ****That****was****chapter****four****! ****Oh****, ****and****if****you****guys****like****this****story****, ****Katsumi****Hatake****and****I****are****starting****another****joint****story****, ****I****won****'****t****give****too****many****details****yet****, ****but****we****are****cranking****the****crack****-****ficyness****to****a****whole****new****level****. ****This****story****will****be****on****Kat****'****s****profile****so****go****check****it****out****, ****we****really****out****did****ourselves****on****it****so****go****read****it****! **


	5. Of Stripping and Relevation

**Disclaimer: We don't own Young Justice, but CK4eva wants the rights to Rob and Katsumi Hatake wants the rights to Roy for Christmas! XD XD XD**  
><strong>AN: CK4eva: Sorry this took so long, I've been halfway across the world from Kat so it's been hard to write from different countries. Sorry guys!**

…

After lunch, school passed by in a rush. Wally and Robin spent most of it picking electives. (Non-important classes. Y'know... for fun) and touring the school. Diana and Evelyne went through their usual schedule and by the end of the day were prepared to carry out their plan.  
>"Yo! Rob... DICK! WALLY!" Evelyne called from Diana's locker as they passed by.<br>"Sup?" Diana greeted. "So everyday after school Gwen, Gibby, Eve and I head up to my house. Wanna come?"  
>"Sounds awesome, but..." Wally paused. "We're guys. How're we gonna get in?"<br>"Simple." Evelyne said, holding up two dresses and wigs. "Using this."  
>Suddenly, the unstopable Kid Flash and the Boy Wonder were <em>very<em> afraid.

**-YJ-**

Ten minutes later, Wally and Robin departed from the school... but _not _as Wally West and Dick Grayson. Now they were Wallina West (For lack of better name) and Robyn Grayson.  
>"I hate this." Wally grumbled to Robin.<br>"You and me both..."  
>Diana chimed in. "C'mon... It's only till we get to my basement."<br>More grumbling. "Where'd you even _get _this stuff?"  
>She sighed. "I don't know... Evelyne got it."<br>"Never mind. I don't wanna know."  
>"Yeah. Neither do I." Diana paused. "Where is she anyway?" and just as she said that there was a cry of "SHINY!" The tree of them looked up to see Evelyne jumping and grabbing a shiny green hat off a blondes head.<br>"You idiot!" Yelled the blonde. "Give me back my hat."  
>"My shiny!" She cried, clutching it to her chest. "<em>MINE!" <em>Everybody groaned.  
>"You better run..." The blonde began, but Evelyne was already halfway down the block. Diana, Dick and Wally face-palmed, letting out a chorus of slaps.<p>

**-YJ-**

A 'SHINY!', facepalm and punch to the shoulder later, Dick, Wally, Diana, Evelyne, Gwen and Gibby were standing on Diana's doorsteps.  
>"Okay." She began, turning towards the group. "To make this work, NO comments about 'Dick' or we're getting lectured." They nodded solemnly, remembering the last time Mrs. Knight lectured them when Gwen accidentally commented on the economy. That set her off like a time bomb... Gwen had forgotten that Mrs. Knight was a tax accountant, therefore obsessed with the economy. Evelyne grimaced in pain, remembering the three hour lecture.<br>The door opened and Mrs. Knight came out. "Hey girls." She looked at Wally and Robin. "Who's this? Diana, are these your new friends?"  
>Diana nodded. "Yeah, mom. This is Robyn."<br>"Like Batman's sidekick?"  
>"... Something like that."<br>"Hi, Mrs. Knight. " Dick said. "How are you?"  
>"Oh I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Oh aren't you a nice little girl?" Dick tried not to grimace in pain.<br>"And who's this?" She asked, turning to Wally.  
>"Oh this is Walinda." Diana said.<br>"Hi!" Wally said. "I'm Walinda..." Diana frowned, while Dick's prepubescent voice worked as a girl, Wally's voice was too low for a girl, as he'd already passed puberty. But suddenly, a solution arose.  
>She moved so that he leg was inbetween Wally's and in one solid move she let out a hard kick to his fruit basket. Wally gave a little shriek, but resisted crumpling to the ground.<br>"Uh... I'm Walinda. How are you?" He asked, voice rising a couple a notches, due to the kick.  
>"Oh I'm fine. Sweetheart, are you okay?" Mrs. Knight asked."You look like you're in pain."<br>"Just..." Wally stopped, due to his voice straining from the pain. "Peachy. I was... just thinking about doing my math homework."  
>"All right, then." Mrs. Knight answered, not really believing it. "Why don't you come in then? I'm sure all of you can hang out in Diana's room." She stepped to the side of the doorway and everyone climbed into the house. The backpacks were dumped at the door and several pairs of converse were thrown around haphazardly.<br>"Actually mom..." Diana began. "Can we go down to the basement? D... Robyn's really sensitive to light and you know how dark it is down there.  
>Mrs. Knight nodded. "Sure. Who's staying till when?"<br>"I can only stay till 3:30. Then I have to go pick up my brother." Gwen said, turning to talk to Gibby.  
>"4, as usual." Evelyne said lazily, flopping on one of the couches.<br>Gibby bit her lip worriedly. "I can only stay until 3:30 too, than I have to leave."  
>"Okay, then. Have fun, girls." Mrs. Knight said, walking towards the back of the house.<br>"All right. All right. Everyone to the basement. Now." Diana said, filing everyone downstairs, then turning to Wally. "Are you all right?"  
>"No... And I don't think I ever will be." He answered, voice strained. Diana patted his back as they walked downstairs. The second Dick and Wally were down there, they started taking their dresses off.<br>"WOAH!" Gibby said, shielding her eyes. "Wally. Dick. Let's keep this _PG_"  
>Gwen, meanwhile, put her leg on a chair. "1900's stripping!" and pulled her pant leg up, exposing her ankles. The room burst into laughter... Well, except for Wally. He was in the corner, rocking back and forth in pain, emitting tiny squeals.<br>_Note to self: Never _ever _stand in front of Diana _AGAIN!

**-YJ-**

It was official, this was one of the coolest basements that Wally had ever stepped in (well, maybe besides Rob's basement... what could compare to the Batcave?) It was a finished basement with tan tiles, a bronze, retro looking carpet, and dull yellow walls.  
>That was not the coolest part.<br>The Couch was the fluffiest couch he had ever sat in. It just made you want to fall asleep, right on the spot. There was a huge flat screen TV with surround sound and an Xbox. It was a gamer's heaven.  
>"Wow," Wally said after he had surveyed the room. "Nice basement."<br>"Yup," Diana said popping the 'P'. "Just had it redone, you like?"  
>"Yea, It's cool."<br>Meanwhile, Evelyne slowly made her way to where Diana was standing. "It's time." Eve whispered in her ear. "We tell Wally and Dick that we know who they are now, okay?" Diana nodded her head in silent understanding.

"So Evelyne," Diana's voice boomed, a bit too loudly. "Did you see the new episode of Young Justice?"

"No I did not." Evelyne responded using the same tone of voice Diana had earlier. "We have enough time maybe we can watch it."

Suddenly, Robin and Wally froze... Young Justice? What was... What on earth did they mean by that? From what people said it seemed like they were in an alternate universe, but they couldn't watch them... Could they?

"What's Young Justice?" Robin asked casually, sitting on the couch.

"Oh its this T.V. show about a team of apprentices to like the DC heroes and stuff..." Diana explained.

"Yeah. All of us watch it." Gibby said, piping up from the couch. All of the girls nodded as Diana picked up the remote and started playing the recording. On the screen a photo of Kid Flash and Robin popped up. Wally and Dick looked at each other.

"Shit..." Wally muttered.

"This is not good."

…

"WALLY! YOU IDIOT, IS IT NOT EVIDENT THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ARTEMIS BY NOW!" **(Kat: This is set before Young Justice: Invasion and the finale of Season One... Somewhere in between Failsafe and the finale) **"OHMYGOSH, ITS NOT JUST WALLY! YOU TO ARTEMIS! GOD, YOU'RE SO FREAKING STUPID! HE LOOOOOOOOOOOOVES YOU! HE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES YOU! SO JUST FREAKING SUCK FACE ALREADY! No... I shouldn't be yelling at you. I should be yelling at the PRODUCERS! IS IT NOT CLEAR THAT US FANGIRLS ARE WAITING!" Here she dropped to a crouch, like an animal waiting for its prey to come closer. "If they don't get together soon I will kill you, your family, your friends, your families' friends, your associates. Hell... You'll come to work one day and everyone will be dead. DEAD! And than I'll kill you... Slowly and painful... OW!"

"EVELYNE! WE ARE TRYING TO WATCH!" Gwen yelled, throwing a pillow at Evelyne, who rubbed her head and went back to the couch. Everyone watched fearfully as she passed. Everyone knew, from experience, how... _dangerous _the high green belt could get when watching television... Or doing anything that required fangirling.

"Yeah, I forgot to warn you guys... She gets into this." Diana whispered, leaning over to Dick and Wally.

"We've noticed." Wally said. Robin meanwhile, was quiet. This television show showed everything and he meant _everything _about the team. The TV played clips that had actually happened. Diana paused the TV. everyone was looking at Dick and Wally.

"Hey," Diana started. "you guys look EXACTLY like Robin and Kid Flash, and you even have the same names. WHAT a coincidence!" Her voice was brimming with sarcasm.

"Wow, you're right. Who knew?" Wally tried to cover badly... Very badly. Everyone looked at him suspicously, except for Rob, who was trying to find a way to cover for himself_ and _Wally.

"Oh, uh, we've cosplayed for them before." Dick said casually as he flipped through the channels, landing on show known as _Pretty Little Liars _**(Kat: Anyone? ANYONE?) CK: Really, Kat, Really?) **"is this show good? It's pretty popular..."

"You've cosplayed for them before?" Diana asked curiously, leaning forward.

Robin swallowed nervously. This girl was good... How was he gonna cover for them _now? _"Wallace and I..."

"Shit, guys!" Gwen said, standing up. "I gotta go get my brother! See ya!" She grabbed her backpack and rushed up the stairs, pausing only to wait for Gibby, who was trailing behind.

"I have to go too." She said, turning to the couch, Dick and Wally were on. "It was nice to meet you! I'll see you tomorrow... God, Gwen, can't you wait?"

Diana waited until the two were out of the basment before giving Evelyne a knowing look. Evelyne nodded her head so that only Diana could see it as they got off the couch and stood in front of the T.V.

"Listen, Dick." There was a pause as Evelyne snickered, still not having gotten over the name. "Wally-"

"We know who you are." Diana said, cutting her off. "Your-"

"Justin Bieber and his roadie!"

There was a 'smack' noise as Diana hit Evelyne in the back of her head. "Stupid! We've talked about this..."

"Oh yeah."

Diana turned back to the two, crossing her arms. "Your Kid Flash." She pointed to Wally who was sprawled out on the couch, eating chip at an inhumanly fast rate. "And your Robin, the Boy Wonder."

Wally stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What are you talking about? Thats insane. They're fictional charecters, that type of thing just dosen't -"

"KF." Robin said gravelly. "You can stop. If we deny, they'll only find more evidence." He turned to Diana and Evelyne who were busy staring them down. "Yes, your right. We _are _Kid Flash and Robin and you're _not _going crazy." He got up, and started waking towards them. "We somehow ended up in this dimension and we can't find a way out. Is there anyway you can help us?"

"Well..." Evelyne said. "We're the fangirls of the century. We're bound to find a way out."

As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang. Evelyne paused, growing still as her eyes flickered to Diana.

"Don't worry, Eve." She said, patting her head. "Its probably Gwen leaving her MP3 here _again." _ She turned to Dick and Wally. "Why don't you come up with us? You don't know how to how to work the T.V. yet and you are bound to get bored down here..."

"Sure." Dick said, going up the stairs with them. Evelyne walked over to the door and opened it, not cheking to see who it was.

"Gwen, I don't see your-"

"Who stole my fucking hat?" And with that four pairs of eyes snapped forward to reveal and furious looking blond archer with a sharp arrow pointed at the middle of Evelyne's forehead.


	6. Of Ninjas and Wallermis

**Disclaimer: No, we do not own Young Justice, yes, we are crazy... What's a fangirl to do in these situations? **

**Katsumi Hatake: Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated since like... the prehistoric era, but we were busy (Just started high school! CHA!) with life and stuff like that ( -cough - Fangirling -cough-), but anyways here's the new chappie! If you guys have any questions PM either CK4eva (which should be easy enough, considering well... Her names UP THERE!) Or me (Katsumi Hatake) Here it is! **

**-YJ-**

_PREVIOUSLY ON IF YJ WENT TO OUR SCHOOL:_

_"Gwen, I don't see your-"_

_"Who stole my fucking hat?" And with that four pairs of eyes snapped forward to reveal and furious looking blond archer with a sharp arrow pointed at the middle of Evelyne's forehead._

**-YJ-**

Everyone looked onto the archer with a mix of curiosity and shock.

"... Artemis?" Wally asked with a look of question clearly on his face.

As soon as Artemis heard his voice, she lowered her bow and stepped forward past a now trembling Evelyne who was begging for mercy on the ground.

"Wally? She asked, confused. "What are you doing here? All I know is that as soon as you touched that black thing, I ended up here and I..." She paused, clearly troubled by the memory. "I... Do you even know where we are?"

Wally stepped towards Artemis, his expression matching hers. "No, I have no idea. But its good that you're here! Maybe..."

"_Good?" _Artemis asked, cutting him off. "_GOOD? _Wally, I don't know what you've been smoking, but its very _bad _that I'm here. Very bad. It's bad that any of us are here!"

"I was just relieved that you're okay!" Wally said, clearly exasperated. "My God, I can't even express concern without you arguing me! Your such a pain, Artemis!"

Smoke started coming from Artemis's ears, as she said. "_I'm _a pain! WHO WAS THE ONE THAT TOUCHED THE BLACK THING AND GOT US STUCK HERE! YOU MO..."

"All right, all right." Robin said, cutting off Artemis before getting herself lectured by Diana's mom. "I gotta cut you off. Anymore and the sexual tension will suffocate everyone in a three mile radius."

"Robin?" Artemis asked questioningly. "Since when have you been here?'

"Oh I was here the whole the time. I was just over there." He jerked his finger towards the couch. "You guys just didn't see me."

"How?"

"Because I'm a ninja."

With an eyeroll, Diana stepped in. "Wally, Artemis stop arguing. Rob, stop being egotistical. Evelyne... get off the floor."

Evelyne looked toward Evelyne who was still begging for mercy at the door. "Oh... You moved? Sorry... I must have missed that..."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Maybe the arrow not pointing at your head should have clued you in"

"Ah. Touche."

Diana clapped her hands together. "Okay, now that this strange encounter is over, how about we go to my basement and figure this all out." Everyone agreed with a silent nod of their heads and made their way to the basement.

On the way to the basement, Evelyne hit her foot on the corner of the walls, resulting in her clutching at it and releasing a string of expletives... in another language.

"_A! MA U PITCKU TI MATERINU! PUSHI MOI KURAC! YEBI CU TI SUNSE DO NEBU!" _Evelyne hissed as she grabbed at her foot, feeling a bit better after releasing those swears.

"Hey Evelyne..." Robin asked, curious. "What language was that in? It sounds vaguely like Polish... **(CK: I'm Polish!) **but not."

"Oh." Evelyne answered. "It was Serbian. You've probably never heard of it..."

"Oh thats cool."Rob answered, recognizing the country since it was so close to his own native one. "I'm from Romania, you know, where all the vampires are from..."

"Oh I know." Evelynne said. "I'm a bit vampire obsessed at the moment, hey, did you know that the first vampire story originated from Serbia? And if that wasn't enough, I'm related to the family people claimed to be vampires." **(KH: Guys, this is totally true. I really am related to them.)**

Robin, who was now stunned, spoke. "Evelyne... you know what this means..."

"Oh my gosh... you don't mean..."

"VAMPIRE BUDDIES!" Both shouted at the same time, jumping into an epic Smosh high five.

"Hey you bloodsuckers!" Wally shouted from the basement, hearing everything that had just went on. "Get down here, we're about to discuss how we got here... AND SPORTS CARS!" Which wasn't true, just placed there to get Wally to come downstairs.

**-YJ-**

Alright," Diana said, as soon as everyone was down stairs. "Now that you're all here, tell us the last thing you remember before ending up here. It might help us figure out some things."

"Well, this black thing appeared in front of Wally." Artemis started, standing up. "And I specifically told him _not to touch it _so he made Kaldur do it instead."

"Hey hey hey!" Wally said, jumping up. "Admit it, deep inside you wanted to touch it too..."

Artemis rolled her eyes, not admitting to anything." Whatever Kid Dumbass..."

Suddenly a pillow came out of somewhere, hitting Artemis square in the jaw, followed by a voice that resembled Mrs. Knights. "DON'T SWEAR!"

"How's she do that from upstairs?"

"I don't know..." Diana answered, checking her surroundings. "But anyways back to it, after Kaldur touched it what happened?"

"Well," Robin began. "A huge white light filled the room, it was blinding and for half a second I thought I heard someone call out 'DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!'"

"Heh..." Wally snicked. "You heard correctly... OW!'

"Go on, Robin." Artemis cut in, satisfied that Wally was in pain.

"And well... That's it." He said, shrugging. "We all ended up here. I think it's safe to say that all of us are here though. I mean, it was only us in that room and so far three have turned up. Who's to say that the rest aren't out there?"

Evelyne, who was sitting next to Diana on the couch shrugged, checking her phone. "I guess we'll have to find them then."

But what Evelyne didn't know was that was easier said than done.

**-YJ-**

The next day everyone was back in school. Including Artemis. Wally, Evelyne, and Diana slowly trudged into science class. All three of them were groaning because Evelyne might of sort of ate all of Diana's chocolate chip cookies and Diana had spent half the night chasing Evelyne and the other half trying to help her recover from a huge sugar rush. Wally had also stayed up to watch the shenanigans but now regretted it.

"Eve," Diana grumbled. "This is all your fault. I am never ever gonna leave my cookies out in the open again."

"Motion passed." Replied Wally.

"Not my fault that I wanted sugar." They had all made it to their seats when the bell rang, looking at the front of the classroom. Even their sleep deprived minds noticed something missing, Mr. Kop4dur was... gone. There was no teacher in front of the classroom. The class immediately burst into a cacophony of sound. All the boys in the class save Wally and a kid named Ken, who was also a science nerd, started throwing paper balls at each other and yelling at the top of their lungs. Finally, after two minutes of this mess and Diana yelling at them to shut up a blond teacher ran into the class.

"Sorry that I'm late everyone, didn't read the clock right. My name is Mr. Allen and i'm your substitute teacher.

**-YJ-**

Wally's jaw dropped. Was that... Uncle Barry? It looked exactly like him, sounded like him, and even talked like him. But how had the portal sucked him up too? Uncle Barry was nowhere near Mt. Justice when the weird black hole showed up. Suddenly Mr. Allen's head turned to look at Wally, Diana, and Evelyne. A look of recognition passed over him. His eyes widened and for a millisecond he stopped lecturing on the complexities of molecule bonding. Of course, he caught himself just in time. While he was lecturing, he made sure to catch Wally's eyes and a silent message was passed. _I'll see you after class. _

**-YJ-**

After class, Diana, Wally, and Evelyne went up to Barry's desk.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally managed to sputter out. "What are you doing here?" Barry eyed Diana and Evelyne. "It's okay they know."

Barry sighed of relief before relaxing. "I'm not really sure myself... All I remember is that one second, I was doing my favorite pastime... eating." Wally nodded his head in agreement. "And then the next... This giant black thing appeared and sucked me up..."

Wally slowly let out a small sigh of relief. "Same! And now me, Robin, Artemis and... God knows who else are stuck here in this... alternate universe!"

"Hey!" Diana chimed in, "Who says that _we're_ the alternate universe! Maybe we're the universe that hosts earth one and you guys are the alternate ones!"

Barry chuckled and leaned over to Wally. "Typical non-heroes. Think that the world revolves around them."

"HEY! JUST CAUSE YOUR THE FLASH DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T THROW STUFF AT YOU!"

"What do you mean-hey, hey, put the test tubes down... OW!"

**-YJ-**

**CK:HI! **

**Kat: Hey guys! Wasssssssuuuuupppppp - said in Scary Movie One style. - XD**

**CK: We're really sorry for going AWOL on you guys, things have been REALLY busy for Kat and I.**

**Kat: Yeah! We just started high school (note: IT SUCKS!) and, of course, we have gotten sidelined with TONS of homework (I'm neglecting all my other stories too...Which you guys should check out. - shameless - Yeah) but we're gonna try to update more! I swear! **

**Now... Pwease review? If you don't you will make Wally very sad. =( **


	7. Of Fish and Fake Boyfriends

**2wKatsumi Hatake: AAAAHHHHH! IT'S CHAPTER SIX! THE EVIL NUMBER! **

**CK4eva: Yup...**

**KH: OMG! CK! WE MUST HIDE! SUMMON WALLY TO TAKE US AWAY!**

**CK: *chants magic words* Wally! I choose YOU! *Throws Pokeball***

***Wally pops out of pokemon ball, with a plate nachos in his hand***

**Wally: WHAT! I was eating... It is a sacred tradition. **

**KH: Wallers! You have to hide us! This chapter six! DA EVIL ONE!**

**Wally: … shouldn't you guys be doing a disclaimer? Y'know... So you won't get sued?**

**CK: IDK, maybe... right, lets do this... IN UNISON! TAKE THAT FEDS!**

**CK, KH AND Wally: WE DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**CK: Oh, slight warning, there will be some swearing in this chappie, not much though, but enough to qualify for our 'T' rating that we have, so yea... enjoy.**

**-YJ-**

After the meeting with Mr. Allen, the three teens set off towards their next class: the dreaded (at least in Evelyne's opinion) math. Wally and Diana, being the math and science nerds that they were, walked ahead, discussing the complexities of string theory and its relation to alternate universes and such while Evelyne trailed behind grumbling about how she had to sit next to the desk tossing boy who had gotten her in trouble earlier. All of the students greeted Mrs. Weasels at the door of the classroom as they walked in, except Evelyne, who harbored a grudge against the woman for being a math teacher.

"Hello, Evelyne!" She greeted. "How are you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasels," Evelyne grumbled. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you gonna work hard today?"

"I'll try," Evelyne answered, while muttering 'Not in a million years' under her breath before she stalked over to her seat, to her immense relief she noted that the boy from yesterday was gone. Maybe he had been expelled! Or . . . or run over by a car! Or maybe a piano had fallen on him!

But soon Evelyne's dreams were crushed.

"Hello." She heard a gruff voice next to her. "I'm Conner. Conner Kent, and I . . . I'm sorry if I got you in trouble yesterday."

Evelyne, however, felt a _tad _bit angsty about the whole thing (not helped by the fact that she was currently in math class), and decided that she'd make him suffer a bit more by staying silent. She crossed her arms and looked straight ahead, pretending to be checking her homework instead of talking to him.

"Hey. I really am sorry."

Evelyne felt her resolve shatter a bit, and _almost _almost turned to answer him, but then she heard Mrs. Weasels call out an answer and was broken out of it- determined not to speak.

That was when it happened.

Suddenly, the warm, happy glow around Connor disappeared and was replaced by a menacing aura. The temperature suddenly got a hundred degrees hotter, and Evelyne instantly knew that she'd made a terrible mistake.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Than, not so suddenly, a noise resembling one of a desk being crushed (hint, hint, wink. wink, nudge nudge) filled the room, and Evelyne turned to see the boy -Connor- crushing the marble top of the desk with his bare hands, glaring daggers at her.

Crap.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Wally's voice boomed from across the room. "ANGER MANAG- Connor?"

The boy paused, saving the desk from his iron grip, to turn and look at the owner of the voice. "KF?"

"CONNOR!" In a millisecond Wally was across the room, glomping Connor with all his might. "Ohmygoshbroithoughtiwasnever gonnaseeyouagaindudeliketota llywhentheblackholetookusiwa slikeohnosilostmytteam,butnowthatyourbackijustwanna takeasecondtotellyouthatyour mybrofishnuggetthalikescchee se**(1)**!" After Wally finished, there was silence for half a second before Wally stepped back, coughed nonchalantly into the back of his hand, before saying. "Uh, I mean...Sup?

"Um . . . nothing?" Superboy said, questioningly. He opened his mouth to go on, but Mrs. Weasels cut him off.

"Wally! What are you doing out of your seat?" she asked, throwing Wally a look that managed to scare him and make him pee his pants a little, even though Mrs. Weasels was like a foot shorter than him. The woman was scary.

"Uh . . . uh . . . I'm just chilling?" Wally asked, voice squeaking at the end.

"Chilling?" She asked incredulously, throwing him yet _another _look. "Chilling? If you're going to chill do it in the hall then."

Wally opened his mouth to protest, but then realized that the hall would be a _perfect _place to discuss finding Superboy with Diana and Evelyne. Taking a deep breath, Wally turned to Mrs. Weasels, heart pounding at the thought of defying her. "Fine then! Let's go Connor! And Diana and Evelyne!"

"Not so fast," Mrs. Weasels said. "Diana and Evelyne didn't do anything. You and Connor did. Besides, if Evelyne leaves, I have the slightest fear that she might become more mathematically inept than before."

"HEY!"

"Look at your math scores! They say something!"

Wally sighed and started towards the hall, planning to tell the two girls after class, when suddenly a scream was heard.

"I HATE MATH! WITH A BURNING, RED INFERNO PASSION! GIVE ME THE HALL OR GIVE ME MATH!"

Mrs. Weasels gasped at the outburst. "Evelyne! Hall! Now!"

Evelyne stood up, with a hint of pride surrounding her as she walked out. Diana outwardly chuckled at the passionate outburst. "Sucker..."

"Oh," Evelyne said, remembering that she had to take Diana out with her too, "AND DIANA HATES MATH TOO!"

"NO, DIANA LOVES MATH!" Mrs. Weasels shouted. "SHE TOLD ME HERSELF! DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME EVELYNE!"

"What?!" Diana gasped then continued to sputter at the fact that math was her favorite subject, besides science, of course.

"NO, SHE HATES IT!" Evelyne yelled, talking over Diana. "SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE ACTS LIKE SHE LOVES IT, BUT INWARDLY SHE HATES IT AS MUCH AS I DO... MAYBE MORE!"

Mrs. Weasels gasped overdramatically, and looked away, as if her poor, southern heart couldn't stand listening to Evelyne's accusations anymore. "Diana... Evelyne... Out. Now."

"B-But..." Diana said, as Evelyne dragged her out. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"No," Mrs. Weasels said, putting a hand to her heart. "You've done enough. Please go."

Evelyne, feeling a little bit smug that it wasn't only _her _in trouble this time, dragged a sputtering, begging Diana out of the classroom.

Once they were in the hall, Diana pulled herself into a ball, hyperventilating. "Oh my... Oh my God... I can't believe I got in trouble! This... This... I'm not gonna be able to get into an Ivy-League university, and I... I'll have to sleep on the streets, and I'll be so poor I'll have to be a prostitute! Then I'll have a kid, but she'll be illegitimate! And I'll give her to a family totakecareofherbutshe'llkeepongettingsickandI'llhavetogivethemmoremoneytos upportherandthenI'lldiefromtuberculouisand-" **(A/N: LES MIS REFERENCE!) **Diana was cut off as she put a hand to her throat, taking deep breaths and coughing. Evelyne opened her backpack, and rummaged around from something, throwing it to Diana once she found it.

"What was that?" Wally asked.

"Her inhaler."

"Oh."

"So Wally..." Evelyne said, leaning against a locker nonchalantly. (As opposed to Diana's panic/asthma attack)"Why'd you want me and Di out here? You better not tell me it was just to 'chill'... Do you know how hard it was getting her in trouble?!"

"Well..." Wally began, "Do you two recognize this gentleman next to me?"

Evelyne narrowed her eyes. "Yeah! You're the jerk that got me in trouble! Than crushed a desk when I refused to accept your apology!"

Wally started snickering wildly. "Wait... Dude, you really did that? That's hilar- OW!"

"Shut up," Superboy muttered, looking away. "Yeah, but I'm also someone else?"

"Who?" Diana asked, recovering from her panic attack.

"I'm... Superboy." He said, looking away.

There was silence for half a second before a very loud 'OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' filled the hall.

"That makes sense!"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," Wally said, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to continue on, but at that moment the bell rang and everyone filed out of class.

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but Diana cut him off giving him one short word as a promise for 'Later'.

"History."

**~YJ~**

Five minutes later, Wally, Diana and Evelyne filed into history. And for once, it wasn't Evelyne whose head was hanging in despair; it was Diana and Wally's.

"Uhhh... Why do I even have to take this stupid class?" Wally groaned, putting his books on the table.

"I know right!" Diana said, pounding her head on the wall next to her. "It's so boring! Chemical formulas and atomic elements are fine, but when it comes to old guys in books my brain dies!"

Evelyne opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a roar.

"I SMELL HAPPINESS! I. DETEST. HAPPINESS!"

Everyone shut up as Mr. Johnson, their certified wackjob of a history teacher, walked into the room. Diana averted her eyes, trying not to make eye contact. Wally, who had been warned about this teacher enough before, knew to look away, and humbly present his homework in front of him.

Evelyne however, smiled politely at Mr. Johnson. "Hi, Mr. Johnson! How was your day?"

Wally braced himself, expecting the girl to get lashed out at and sent outside the room, but instead found Mr. Johnson greeting her back with a "Hello, Evelyne! It's been wonderful, what about you?"

The speedster's mouth hit the floor, as he examined the scene in front of him, muttering "Wha... But? Evelyne... And every teacher... hate... WHAAAAAA?"

Diana leaned over, and stage whispered "Evelyne's the exception."

It was slightly impossible for Wally to wrap his mind around. From what he heard Mr. Johnson was a tyrant- the teacher to fear upsetting... And Evelyne had a tiny tendency to upset _every _teacher... so why not this one?

Diana patted his head. "I know... We were all confused at first, but it turns out that Evelyne's kind of a history nerd... She corrected him on the first day, and ever since then she's been a favorite."

Wally, with his mouth still open, nodded, trying to comprehend it all. It was then that Mr. Johnson's mood improved dramatically, out of nowhere.

"Class!" He said, addressing the shaking students. "It's such a nice day outside! All full of rainbows, and sunshine, and kittens... Fluffy fluffy kittens..."

Wally (and the entire class) looked at with confusion. Wasn't he just... pissed beyond belief a few seconds ago? Why was he so happy now? Shrugging, Wally decided to accept it, and not complain. As long as he was in a good mood...

"Alright, class!" The teacher said. "Pull out your books and flip open to page 69." The class snickered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you guys are _so_ mature... Then read paragraph 2, okay?"

Wally leaned over to get his books from his yellow and red backpack, then realized with despair that he forgot his History book. Crap... Wally was debating between sharing with Diana or just bluffing it and pretending that he had brought his history book. But then he realized that was in a good mood, so he shouldn't get yelled at... much.

The speedster raised his hand. "Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes, Wallace?"

"Can I get my book from my locker... I forgot it..."

Suddenly, the aura around the history teacher turned dark and menacing. Wally gulped as the man turned around, killing him with his eyes.

"NO! YOU MAY NOT GET YOUR BOOK! YOU ARE A YOUNG ADULT NOW AND SHOULDN'T BE FORGETTING SOMETHING AS BRINGING A SMALL TEXTBOOK TO CLASS! IF YOU KEEP FORGETTING YOUR THINGS YOU'LL NEVER GET INTO COLLEGE, YOU'LL LIVE ON THE STREET AS A HOBO AND THE ONLY PLACE THAT WILL EVER HIRE YOU IS MCDONALD'S! YOU'LL GET MARRIED AND HAVE AN ILLEGITIMATE CHILD AND YOUR WIFE WILL TAKE EVERYTHING THAT YOU EVER OWNED FROM YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A HOBO, AND STEAL ALL OF YOUR LIFE SAVINGS, WHICH IS PROBABLY ENOUGH TO LIVE COMFORTABLY FOR _ONE_ DAY. YOU'LL HAVE TO BE A MALE PROSTITUTE TO BE ABLE TO AFFORD SOME CRAPPY APARTMENT AND YOU'LL DIE ON A STREET CORNER FROM TUBERCULOSIS! IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR BOOK YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS CLASS! LEAVE!"

"Fine, then..." Wally muttered, packing up his stuff and leaving. Geez, when did this guy go from rainbows, kittens and sunshine to prostitutes and dying on a street corner? Was he on, like, his period or something?

"Don't worry..." Diana muttered,as he got up. "He's always P-Man-S-ing."

"I can see that..." Sighing, while shuffling out of the classroom for the second time that day.

**-YJ-**

After morning classes, Wally, Dick, Diana and Evelyne made there way to lunch peacefully... Well, Dick, Diana and Evelyne did. Wally was moaning about his hunger the whole time.

"Ugh... That was like _four hours of not eating!" _Wally moaned, clutching at his stomach. "How do you non-metas do it!"

"Wally... Maybe if you didn't eat a four course meal every half hour, you'd be a little more prepared for this!" Dick scolded, as Wally resisted super-speeding to the lunch room.

"But dude! Metabolism!" Wally moaned yet again as they walked into the lunchroom. The group went towards the table and fell into their usual table spots. Dick pulled out a small paper bag lunch, along with the rest of the table. Wally, however, was prepared by his Uncle Barry beforehand, and rang a little bell, signaling a waiter to appear.

"Master Wally." The waiter said, with a faint French accent. "What would you like to dine on today?"

"_Salut, Monsieur Francis," _Wally said, in fluent French. "_Je vuex un hamburger, l'francfort, otto croissant, frites, duex steak, the, le pain, soupe, pâtes, et que por le dessert, je voudrais sept crepes... s'il vous plaît. " (_***2)**

At that moment, the school's French teacher walked by, and dropped to ground in surprise at Wally's fluency. She clutched at her heart, and stared at him, jaw hitting the floor like everyone else.

"Monsiuer... You can speak fluent French?" she asked, looking at him in astonishment.

"Why, of course," Wally said, "I... uh, I travel a lot. I picked it up when I was around... ten."

"Yeah!" Dick said, popping in. "I can speak French too!"

The teacher's eyes popped out, and once again, she clutched at her heart in pure pride. "That's it... I knew that at least some of this school's inhabitants weren't illiterate wretches! I'm so proud!" She said, as she hugged the boys and walked away. Dick and Wally stared quizzically after her, wondering what the hell just happened.

"She's half Italian."

"Oh..."

Wally dismissed the waiter, and sat down, preparing himself for some peace and relaxation. But then suddenly, there came a cry from the corner of the cafeteria.

"FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD!"

Everybody turned their heads around to see a dark skinned boy, standing in line with a tray full of salad. Dick shot everyone a look before he got up, to confront the boy.

Dick looked up when he got to the counter, and noticed a that the boy had a close resemblance to Kaldur... In fact, it seemed that he had _gills_ on the side of his neck. Dick's eyes widened as he realized that the boy _was _Kaldur.

"Hey... Uh... Kal," Dick said, leaning in, pointing to the object that had gotten the boy all worked up."Those are goldfish crackers."

"Oh..." Kaldur said, putting the package down. "Sorry..."

"That's okay." The lunch lady said, putting the crackers back. "We get this about once a week from the humanitarians."

**-YJ-**

After Kaldur was introduced to everyone, they went outside for the rest of the break. Evelyne, however, being the slow person she was, was stuck inside as she fiddled with her lock, trying to get her locker door open.

"Ugh! Damn thing! Why can't you ever open it on the first try!" She muttered, jiggling it a little.

"Hey Evelyne." A snotty, high-pitched voice filled the hall, gaining the redhead's attention. She inwardly groaned, recognizing the voice upon sound. They were the school's resident queen-Bs (Or as Evelyne, and Diana like to say 'queen-bitches') who made it a hobby to torment the lives of everyone. Today, they seemed to be focusing on Evelyne.

"Brittany, Chloe, Amanda," Evelyne said in cold greeting as she prepared herself.

"We were just talking about our triple date on Saturday..."

"Of course, you do everything in a group of three," Evelyne muttered, "Go on dates in a group of three, hang out in groups of three, prostitute in groups of three..."

"ANYWAYS," Brittany said, continuing on. "Our boyfriends were doing the sweetest things for us! Like holding open the doors, and giving us jewelry. Don't you love it when your boyfriend does that?"

"But wait..." Chloe said, feigning confusion. "You couldn't know that... You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

Evelyne narrowed her eyes, and tightened her grip on her lock. Those little...

Suddenly, an idea came to Evelyne's mind as she smiled in joy. "Actually, I do."

Evelyne smiled as the trios mouths hit the floor. "WHO WOULD DATE _YOU?!"_

_Oh crap... _Evelyne thought, scanning her mind for names. _I did not expect them to ask that._

"His name is Roy," Evelyne said, smirking. "Roy Harper."

The popular girls stared at her, gaping, and for half a second, Evelyne felt victorious- Truly, honestly, victorious.

But then she heard the voice of said 'boyfriend' say. "Oh, I didn't know we were going to make our relationship public yet, _sweetie."_

**-YJ-**

**(1) **ohmygosh bro i thought i was never gonna see you again dude like totally when the black hole took us i was like ohnos i lost my team,but now that your back i just wanna take a second to tell you that your my brofish nugget tha likes cheese!

**(2) "Hello Mr. Francis, I want a hamburger, eight croissants, fries, two steaks, tea, bread, soup, fish, and for dessert, I would like seven crepes... Please?"**

**KH: Hello, peoples! We updated! Whohoo! And Roy was introduced (Yayz!) **

**By the way, did anyone get the Les Mis references we put above... anyone, hmm? (If not, go see the movie, it's so good! But make sure to bring tissues... I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life... DON'T JUDGE ME!) But, yeah, enjoy!**

**Pwease review? - puppies eyes. - It will make a happy CK4Eva and Katsumi Hatake! **


	8. Of Science and Overly Attached Mothers

**CK4eva: Hey everyone! **

**Katsumi Hatake: - waves - Hello, faithful readers (Wait . . . you are faithful . . . right? - glares -) We are back! With another installment of . . . IF YJ WENT TO OUR SCHOOL!**

**CK: We hope that this chappie will be as awesome as the others! Now, for the disclaimer of DOOOOM! **

**KH: I'd comment on the overdramatics, but then I'd be a hypocrite**

**CK and KH: WE DO NOT OWN! SAY IT WITH US! KH AND CK DO NOT OWN YJ!**

**CK: Now on to the story.**

**~YJ~**

Evelyne turned around to stare at the source of the voice with complete horror and fear etched onto her face. Sure enough, it was Roy. "Roy . . . uh . . . sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought you went to . . . another school . . ."

The red haired archer smiled back mockingly, sarcasm lacing his every word. "I transferred . . . So I could be with you."

Evelyne opened her mouth to ask more questions, but was cut off by a loud 'AW!' coming from her audience. She moaned inwardly, turning around to stare at Britanny, Chloe and Amanda. Great. Now to get rid of them. "Hey, can you guys give me a private moment with my . . . boyfriend, please?"

"Oh, of course, Evelyne! We can't wait to spread the gossip! Bye!" Amanda said, flitting off with the other two.

Once they were gone, Evelyne turned to Roy scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "So, uh, this is awkward."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GOING AROUND, TELLING PEOPLE THAT I AM YOUR . . . YOUR . . . _BOYFRIEND?!"_ Roy yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO USE MY NAME AT ALL! UGH! AND THOSE IDIOTS DIDN'T PICK UP ON MY SARCASM! NOW EVERYONE THINKS IT TRUE! My . . . I should have never listened to Wally, goddamnit..."

"Wait," Evelyne paused, picking up on the last bit of the sentence. "Listen to Wally? You guys met beforehand?"

"Well . . ." Roy said, a bit sheepishly, "Yeah. About half an hour ago, when I first showed up _here. _I saw Wally, and he had to go to class, or something. All he told me was to listen to Diana and Evelyne, and go along with whatever they said. Don't know why I listened to him, it's never really worked out . . . _well_, per say."

"Oh." Evelyne said, digesting all the information. Then it occurred to her. _Go with whatever Diana _and _Evelyne say... _If that was the case, then maybe he _could _be her fake boyfriend. Even if it was just for a while... To get Brittany, Chloe, and Amanda off her back. "So does this mean you _will _be my fake boyfriend?"

"Haha... No."

"Please!" Evelyne cried, getting on her knees. "Please, please, please, please, _please! _It's not even real, just to get Britanny, Chloe, and Amanda off my back. PLEASE!"

"The answer is still no."

"Roy... I don't want to resort to this..."

"The answer is still no, and what would you- AH!"

Roy stumbled back as Evelyne launched herself at his leg, and wrapped her arms and legs around his ankle and thigh in a vice grip. **(AKA, the thing we all did as toddlers when we sat on our parents ankles until they gave us what we wanted) **Evelyne looked up at Roy, a smirk spreading across her face. "I warned you... Now will you _please_ be my fake boyfriend?"

"Evelyne... The answer... is no..." Roy said, mentally encouraging himself not to kill the redhead on his leg, "Deal with it... Now... get the hell off my leg!"

"Not until you say yes,"

"Well then you're going to be on there for a long time..." Roy said, trying to walk to get Evelyne off his leg. "Jesus, you're heavy... OW!"

**~YJ~**

After school, Diana invited Wally, Rob, Barry, Roy (with Evelyne _still _latched onto his leg), Artemis, and Connor over to her house so that they could discuss how the entire team had gotten there. This time, though, Wally, Rob, Barry, Roy and Connor refused to dress up as girls to get into the house, so they came up with the excuse of a school project to get them past Mrs. Knight.

"Hey girls!" Mrs. Knight greet enthusiastically as she opened the door. "And... guys... Are you Diana's friends?"

"Actually mom..." Diana began, motioning to the gang behind her. "We're all working on a science project together. Mr. Allen," She pointed to Barry. "Is a teacher helping us, I hope you don't mind if he stays."

"Of course not!" Mrs. Knight enthused, "Hello Mr. Allen, I'm Mrs. Knight, Diana's mom. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Knight." Barry greeted politely as the group made their way into the house.

"All right, you kids can go head on into the basement to work on your project, me and Mr. Allen will stay up here and talk." Mrs. Knight said,

"But, but..." Mr. Allen began. "I need to help the kids with their science project!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Mrs. Knight said. "Stay here, I want to know more about the project."

**~YJ~**

When the group got to the basement, everyone spread out, Diana and Evelyne lounging lazily on the couch with Connor, and Rob. Wally and Artemis though, instantly backed away from each other once they hit the basement. Artemis went into the upper left corner and Wally into the lower right, both of them glaring daggers at each other.

Robin chuckled on the couch, before stage whispering to Diana, Evelyne and Connor, "Hey, guys... Watch this."

The Boy Wonder got up and walked in the space between Wally and Artemis, once he was right in the middle, he pretending to choke, convulsing, and eventually dropping to the ground.

"Robin! Robin! Are you alright?" Wally asked, rushing to his best friends aid.

"Sexual... tension... can't... take... so... high." Robin croaked, before overdramatically 'dying'. Wally rolled his eyes and punched Robin's shoulder before stalking off to his corner of the room.

**~YJ~**

"So..." Mrs. Knight began, sipping some iced tea. "I'm very concerned about how my daughter is doing in school... What is this 'project?' and how come she didn't mention it before?"

"Well," Barry began, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "It's a new project... This is the first time we've ever done it and it _was _just assigned today. I'm just a substitute, I know just about as much as... well, you do, . But I assure you that with my guidance they will _definitely _pass- I work with the police in a CSI lab."

"Really, that's very interesting." Mrs. Knight said, nodding. "What city?"

"Uh... Cent- Chicago. Yeah, yeah... Chicago."

"Well, that must certainly be fun. So, tell me, Mr. Allen what is this project about?"

_Crap, _Barry thought, _This is not going to be easy._

"Well..." He began slowly, "It's a project, about... science."

"I got that, Mr. Allen. Could you maybe be a bit more... specific?"

"Um..." Barry said, racking his brain for projects! Any project that he had done when he was Wally's age, and inwardly swore when he couldn't remember any. Crap. "It's a project... About a project that these scientists did about a... project,"

Now Diana's mom wasn't stupid. (C'mon. The woman watched _48 Hours. _She could spot a potential pedophile from a mile away) She knew that something was up with Mr. Allen... _And_ the kid's story.

"I think, Mr. Allen-"

"MR. ALLEN!"

The two adults turned to see Wally climbing up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. wondered if Wally would know what the mysterious project about, and then maybe explain it to Mr. Allen too.

"Mr. Allen, aren't you gonna come downstairs and help us?" Wally asked, feigning innocence.

Mr. Allen opened his mouth to answer but Diana's mom cut him off. "In a minute Wally. He was just explaining the project to me, tell me Wally... What_ is_ this project that you're doing about?"

Now, unlike Barry, Wally was an experience liar with these sort of things. The speedster couldn't count the number of times he'd brought friends over with the excuse of 'We're working on a project!'. He racked his brain for an excuse, pulling out the most likely one.

"Yes, of course I can Mrs. Knight!" Wally said "Right now, in science we're working on chemical formulas and relating them to work in a criminal lab environment. We are trying to figure out exactly which type of sciences could be used to discover types of criminal activity. We're creating a fake crime in which one of us is the criminal and that rest crime scene investigation. Since Mr. Allen is a CSI, we are grateful for his experience in the matter."

"And who will be faking the crime?"

"Evelyne."

"Why am I not surprised?"

**~YJ~**

Once the group had 'revived' Robin from his sexual tension attack, they sat on the couch and waited not-so-patiently for Barry to come downstairs. After fifteen minutes of watching T.V., the door cracked open and Barry stepped down.

"Guys! Look! He survived!"

"Barely by the looks of it..."

Barry stumbled down the stairs, and threw himself onto the couch, pausing only to throw Wally off the seat the redhead was formerly occupying.

"HEY!" Wally protested! "That was my seat."

"Once you live through being grilled by Mrs. Knight, than you can throw me off this couch too." Barry answered tiredly. "Now kids... Let's discuss what we came here to discuss. How did we all end up here?"

And with that, everyone started talking all at once. Wally and Artemis screeching over each other to tell each side of the story, and Robin mumbling something in  
>Romanian about what idiots the two were. Connor and Kaldur started arguing over what happened calmly and Diana and Evelyne tried to calm and silence everyone, but with little success. Barry rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on.<p>

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Diana yelled, silence everyone. "Let's do this calmly, one at a time. Wally you go first, since we found you first. Then Robin. Then Connor. Then Artemis. Then Kaldur. ARE WE CLEAR?"

Wally whimpered, "Okay..."

"Wally, start"

"Well..." Wally began "It all started when I saw this shiny in front of me, and I touched it, because it was a shiny, and one does not simply see a shiny and not touch it."

"AMEN!" Evelyne yelled from the couch.

"Yeah, " Robin said, "I remember that we were all there, and Artemis warned you not to touch it-"

"See, kid!" Artemis yelled from the couch, "See! I was right!"

"Shut up..." Wally mumbled, as a green arrow imbedded itself into the wall. "It was one time."

"Uh-huh." Artemis said, crossing her arms, "What about that time we were lost in the antarctic, and I told you 'Wally, stop for directions!' And you said 'No, no, Artemis, I don't need any directions!' And then we stopped, and found someone and we got DIRECTIONS BACK TO THE UNITED STATES! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT BAYWATCH? CAUSE I DO!" **(Katsumi Hatake: By the way, the directions thing is a reference to my Wallermis 'Chained'... Which you guys should read... Because it will make me a happy author. Please? *shameless self promotion*) **

"All right! All right!" Barry exclaimed, standing up, "Silence, you two! Or you'll suffocate everyone in this room with your sexual tension. Now, Robin...as you were saying."

"Right..." Robin said, "So, Wally touched it, and this bright light flooded the room... Then, the next thing I remember, I was in fourth period language arts, dressed in civvies, and introduced as a new student."

"Wait..." Diana said, stopping the boy wonder. "Describe this... 'Shiny'"

"Well..." Wally began, "It was large... And shiny... And white"

"I KNEW IT!" Diana cried, "IT'S A BLACK HOLE!"

"A... What?"

"A black hole," Diana answered, pulling out a random blackboard of explanation from nowhere, "See, I have this theory-"

"Not this again..." Evelyne groaned from the couch, still curled around Roy's leg.

"Anyways," Diana answered, continuing on, "I think that these things called 'black holes' exist. Basically, what they do, is steal your stuff, then spit it back out once you've gotten into trouble for it missing. Have horrible accidents happen to you. Like... Having a car come at you from out of nowhere. And it also possesses people to get you into trouble."

"...Well black holes seem like total jerks"

"YEAH! THEY ARE!" Diana cried, "And now they've got you here too! Who knows who they possessed or what they did... Oh... This is not good..."

"That's ridiculous, " Connor answered, pushing himself off the wall, "Even if it was a black hole, don't they like... Cause rifts in the space-time continuum or something?"

"Wait!" Wally cried, jumping up, "That makes total sense! The black hole appeared to possess one of us or steal something, and I touched it which caused this 'rift' that The Boy of Super is talking about, and that got us here!"

"Yeah, "Robin agreed, "There may be other theories, but that one makes the most sense at the moment so we'll go with that."

"But wait," Connor protested, walking over to the middle of the room, "If it transported all of us here... Then why is Roy and Mr. Allen here? And where's M'Gann? She was in the room with you..."

"Well, space-time continuum-rifts are unstable, " Barry answered, "They could transport anything really, as long as you think of it. At that moment, I was organizing a video chat between Wally, Dick and Roy. My thoughts must have connected me to Wally and therefore, to Roy, in some way, bringing them here. As for M'Gann..." The blonde paused uncertainly, not sure how to go about it, "She might-"

"She's probably here, "Wally interrupted, throwing Barry a look, "And we just haven't found her yet. I mean, we're all here, why wouldn't M'Gann be?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." Kaldur voiced, "Tomorrow, we should all look out for M'Gann. Any redhead you see that's a female, examine for a psychic ability. If you feel anyone prodding into your mind, or see something fly slightly away or above someone's fingers it's probably safe to say that it's M'Gann. If we keep looking, we'll find her, there's no way she couldn't have been transported here with us."

The group was about to nod in agreement, but were stopped as they heard a cry of 'GET. OFF. MY. LEG. YOU. PSYCHO. STALKER.' They whipped their heads to the sides and found Evelyne clutching onto Roy's leg for dear life.

"But pllleeassse!" Evelyne begged, "Please, please, please, please, pleeeaaassseeee, it's fake! Why would you say no?"

"Because." Roy answered simply, "Now get off my leg, I have to go back to the hotel room I rented."

"...Not until you say yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! PLEASE ROY I WILL NEVER ASK FOR ANYTHING ELSE FROM YOU EVER AGAIN, YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TO DO ANYTHING, BUT FAKE. I'LL PAYFOREVERYTHINGANDIWONTBOTH ERYOULIKEANOVERLYATTACHEDFAK EGIRLFRIENDWOULDANDANDPLLLLL EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEE EE ROY! IWILLNEVERASK-"

"All right! ALL RIGHT!" Roy boomed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "FINE! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Yay!" Evelyne cried, leaping up and off of Roy's leg, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, ROY! I PROMISE YOU I WILL NEVER ASK FOR ANYTHING! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Oh whatever," Roy mumbled, "All right, guys... I'm gonna head out. I rented out a hotel room somewhere in the city, I've better get going before rush hour traffic hits."

"Yeah, same here, "Robin said, "Me and KF here need to catch a train to the city too-

"Wait... How'd you get the money?"

"...It's a ninja thing."

"Oh."

**~YJ~**

**And that, children, is the end of the eighth (I think) Chapter of YJ. Please review! Or Evelyne will latch onto your leg until you do. **

**And you don't want to experience that... EVER *shudders* **


	9. Of Music-Theater Class and Physic Punch

**Disclaimer: **

**CK4eva: Common sense is a virtue people. Learn to use your head. We do not own. 15 year old teenagers usually don't write for TV shows. If we did... I currently wouldn't be failing spanish... CUZ I WOULDN'T NEED SPANISH! MWAHAHAHA, etc. **

**Katsumi Hatake: Ha! We just disclaimed! Now you can't sue us for more money YOU SAUCY PEOPLE!(It's a Shakespearean insult... Don't ask. =P) **

**~YJ~**

The next day the group arrived in school, determined to find M'Gann. Although... Along the way, the hit a few, er... bumps in the road.

Superboy had been put on the neighborhood watch list after yelling at a little girl on girl her bike that she was M'Gann repeatedly. Her hand drifted slightly above the bicycle handlebar while riding, and that, to Superboy, was telepathy (Note the slight sarcasm) Needless to say, after scaring the girl, Connor had been put on the local neighborhood watch as a 'dangerous criminal' who needed to be caught right away and had a tendency for harassing children. (Robin and Wally had thought that the description was quite accurate)

But Superboy wasn't the only one. During the school day, Wally swore that he saw the vice principal telepathically reach out to him to and say 'Stop that'. The speedster had rushed ahead and football tackled the poor, balding, middle aged man which resulted in a Saturday detention for the redhead.

The group started to lose hope when Kaldur was carted away on their way to gym in the school basement that he had been peering into the girls bathroom. When in reality, poor Kal just didn't read the signs.

By the time that Diana and Evelyne had changed into their gym clothes and arrived at the volleyball court, they were sure that they were never going to find M'Gann. Too many incidents had happened, and they had lost too many people.

"It's hopeless," Evelyne sighed, getting into position on the volleyball court,"We'll never find her."

"Hey! Don't give up!" Diana encouraged, "We'll find her if we try!"

"Kal, Connor, and Wally are now on the 'dangerous persons' list because they wanted to find her. No offense, but I kind of don't wanna end up on America's Most Wanted"

"We'll find her," Diana said, in an ever inspirational tone, "She can't be far-"

Diana was cut off by the harsh scream of their gym teacher, "DIANA! EVELYNE! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Ugh, c'mon... Let's just play before Mr. Wolf loses his head, "Evelyne said, mentioning their red faced gym teacher. Diana nodded in silent agreement and the two started playing, each thinking about anything, but volleyball.

Fifteen minutes into the game, Diana was in the perfect spiking position when she noticed a volleyball flying right towards her head. Luckily, she was prepared my many years of a goalie position in soccer, and when she noticed it coming at her, jumped out of the way. Evelyne, however... Was not so lucky.

The redhead was standing behind the brunette, just getting up from tying her shoe, when she noticed the ball flying at her.

Now, if this was normal person, they would have jumped out of the way,deflected the ball, and probably saved themselves... But this was Evelyne, so she kind of just stood there as the knocked her off her feet and onto the cold, hard, wood ground

"TIME!" Mr. Wolf yelled as an assortment of girls surrounded Evelyne, "MEYERS, YOU OKAY?"

Evelyne was just about to answer, when a girl with straight red hair, freckles and green eyes flung herself next to the girl.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry! I was just hitting it, I didn't mean to hit you!" Much to everyone's surprise, the girl pulled out of first aid kit out of, well... no where, "Oh let me check for scratches... Are you bleeding? Do you feel light headed? Nauseous? Is your vision blurring? Oh my-"

"DUDE!" Evelyne yelled, cutting her off, "I'm fine! It was just a fall... Calm down..."

"But you might have sprained your ankle!"

"MORSE! BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL AND GET BACK TO YOUR POSITION!"

A lightbulb went over Diana's head as she heard the name... Morse... Morse... Where had she heard that name before?

"Geez, that girl needs to calm down, it was only a-" Evelyne cut herself off as she saw the really hot guy from her english class walk into the gym, probably looking for a teacher, "OH MY ANKLE! I CAN'T WALK! I THINK I NEED HELP... FROM SOMEONE OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER!"

But before the boy could turn around to help her, the redhead raced at her, throwing Evelyne back onto the ground, "OH GOD YOUAREHURT! IMSOSORRYLETMEDRIVEYOUTOTHEH OSPITAL-"

"Dude!" Evelyne cried, standinging up, "Chill. I was doing it to get the guys attention, it's fine."

Realization dawned upon the girls face, "Oh, OH! Right, I gotcha. Niccce.. MMMMM, I getcha," **(KH: Anyone get the movie reference here? XD)**Evelyne smiled at her before they returned to their positions, Diana watching the girl carefully... The last name, her anxious nature... It slightly reminded her of M'Gann. Not to mention that she was a ginger. That helped too.

"All right! Morse! Your serve!" The teacher yelled. The girl got into position. Diana watched her carefully. Her position was all correct for a serve, hands raised and poised to strike. Ball in the air. One foot, carefully pointed in front of her for balance. Diana would have passed her off as normal (She really _did _watch too much Sherlock **(A/N: Which we do not own... SAUCINESS!)**) if it wasn't for the fact that once she hit the ball... Her fingers didn't even touch it. They danced above the leather material lightly before the ball went over the net. There was no force behind it, it was almost as if the ball had served itself.

"Evelyne," Diana stage whispered, motioning for the ginger to get closer, "EVELYNE!"

"WHAT?" She said, "Can't you see I'm checking out the male class!"

"This is more important, " Diana assured, "You know the girl that hit you with the ball?"

"What? Ms. Anxiety?"

"Yeah, yeah, her," Diana said, waving her hand, "I think she might be M'Gann... I'm pretty sure I saw her hit the ball... Without actually touching it."

"What?" Evelyne scoffed, waving her hand, "Her? No way! She isn't anything like... Oh... Wait..."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, she's M'Gann."

**~YJ~**

Robin, Wally, Roy, Connor and Kaldur walked into their next class with a sense of dread looming above them. They didn't know how, what or why... But _SOMEHOW _all five boys had ended up with 6th period Musical-Theater class. Wally, Roy, Connor and Kaldur were dreading the class because... Well, they just weren't all that musically talented, plus they just didn't like theater. But Robin could sing fairly well. And to be honest, the boy wonder was a little excited to rub his musical abilities in the others' faces.

"HELLO!" A woman- their teacher greeted/yelled at the door as they walked in, "I AM , AND THIS IS MUSICAL-THEATER CLASS! WELCOME!"

Wally winced, "Uh... Hi... . I'm Wally West. These young lads,"The redhead snickered before Robin hit him on the back of the head.

"Hello, Mrs. Tardi. I am Dick Grayson, and am very pleased to be attending your class. Please excuse my friend's foolishness. He... uh... He's, y'know..." Robin motioned to his head, making the crazy sign, "Not totally there in the head."

"Oh of course!" Mrs. Tardi said, overdramatically posing, "How terrible! Why don't you boys take a seat. Anywhere you like would be fine."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tardi,"Robin said, leading the boys towards the back.

"Dick... Did you REALLY have to kiss up this time?"

"What? I couldn't help it... I'm just naturally charismatic..."

Roy scoffed, "Naturally charismatic my a-"

Roy was cut off as stalked to the center of the room, demanding all the attention. She stood by a large, old, wooden piano and smiled patronizingly at the class."Hello class! I'm Mrs. Tardi! And this is Musical-Theater! In this class we will learn how to act, sing and eventually," She paused for dramatic effect... A _very bad _dramatic effect, "We're going to perform a play!"

The girls in class squealed in delight as Roy, Connor, Wally, and Kaldur groaned. Ugh... _Acting. _Something about this class told them that if they performed the play, they would lose a nice chunk of their dignity.

Robin however was kind of... _excited. _When he was a kid Alfred would put on classic opera CD's while the elderly butler cleaned the house or cooked. After a while, Robin had just kind of... picked up on it, and learned to sing and act himself.

"What play is it?" He asked eagerly, not even raising his hand.

"I'm not sure yet." answered, "But its down to either West Side Story or Les Miserables! But we're not there yet, so don't worry about it. Anyways, for this first class, I would like to start by practicing some vocals." Mrs. Tardi positioned her hands above the piano. "Right, now everyone on the risers in the back. For now you can stand wherever you want but I will assign where you will stand when I have a better feel of where your vocal range is.

Everyone in reluctance stood up from their desks and piled onto the bleachers. Wally, Robin, Connor, Kaldur and Roy naturally stood next to each other.

"Okay everyone," Mrs. Tardi played a note on the piano. "I want you to sing the note I'm playing." Everyone tried their best to match the note, but, they could not manage to hit it.

The exception was a few girls and surprisingly, Robin. Everyone turned to look at him in pure astonishment. Robin, being used to attention, was unfazed.

"What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders, "My grandfather taught me how to sing when I was younger, I guess it just carried over to my teen years."

"OHMYGAWD"

"HE SOUNDS LIKE JESSIE MCCARTNEY!"

"GET HIM GIRLS!"

And with that, almost all the girls in the class pounced on him, fangirling to the absolute highest extent, but before they could get him, Robin had disappeared during the mits of the fangirl frenzy, leaping out the window he'd cracked open just in case something like this happened.

"Wait..." A random blonde asked, "Where'd he go?"

Snickering, Wally answered, "He's been mistaken for Jessie McCartney before, and attacked too... He was probably expecting this."

**~YJ~**

After Diana and Evelyne had changed, they exited the locker room and stood nearby, waiting for M'Gann to come out and confront her. Originally, Evelyne had suggested shoving the redhead into a closet with a knife at her throat for... well Y'know, dramatics and such, but after Diana had reminded her that M'Gann was... kind of a superhero, and could probably take them down with a nod of her head, she agreed that simply confronting her way the best approach.

"Hey! CAPTAIN ANXIETY! OVER HER- oph..."

"Uh... She means Megan. Yeah... Megan?" Diana called, getting the redheads attention.

"Oh hey!" Megan said brightly, bouncing over, "You guys are Diana and Evelyne, right?"

"Yup," Diana answered, "That's us, so, uh, we were just wondering if you wanted to maybe walk to your next class with us? You seem new, and it'll probably be easier if you know someone."

Now a normal person would have reacted mildly to this, thanked whoever the person was, walk with them, and then occasionally say 'hi' in the halls to them but this wasn't a normal person. This was _M'Gann, _so instead of just reacting with a well... thanks, she glomped Diana and nearly tackled her to the ground, as well as Evelyne.

"Ohmygosh! Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! Whatareyourplansforthisweeke nd?Makenonebecauseyoursleepingo veriwhtme! Ah! We'regonnabebestfriendsforev-"

"M'Gann," Evelyne said, "Uh, thanks and all, but the bell rang, so we kind of have to _go, _"

"Oh, right, sorry!" She said, "Let's go!"

Diana moved aside so that M'Gann could fall into place right beside her and Evelyne. "So, uh, M'Gann, where are you from?"

M'Gann mentally sweatdropped. Crap, "Uh.. Y'know... That one that's red... and dry..."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah... Arizona."

"Do you have any friends back there?" Diana pressed.

"Or maybe... a boyfriend?" Evelyne hinted, nudging M'Gann with her elbow.

M'Gann paused, looking down. "Uh, yeah. My best friend Artemis is back there. Along with my boyfriend, Connor."

"Hmm..." Diana mused, "You know what's interesting? We met, just yesterday actually. An Artemis, a Connor, a Wally, a Dick" Snicker and a shoulder punch, "A Kaldur, and a Roy. Names mean anything to you?"

M'Gann's eyes widened, "R...Really?"

"Really,"

"And you know what the interesting thing is... they all seemed to be looking for you," Diana said slowly for dramatic effect.

"W...what did they l- look like?"

"Okay, let's cut the crap, and get on to it, "Evelyne said, her impatience finally peaking, "We know your real Ms. Martian, part of Young Justice- OH GOD!"

Evelyne suddenly hunched over, grabbing her nose in pain, which had started bleeding, "OH HOLY CRAP! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE- YOU, MEGAN, PUNCHED ME... BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN SWING. THAT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFU-"

"Evelyne!" Diana snapped, facepalming, "Did I _not _say to take it slow with the breaking it to her? Idiot..." She turned to M'Gann, "Sorry about her... We _do_ know who you are, but we're here to help you, not hurt you. We want to reunite you with your boyfriend, your friends and teammates. We're not the bad guys- We promise."

M'Gann threw her a skeptical look, and Diana sighed, "Fine. I guess it makes sense for you not to believe us anyways, but here, I have proof." She reached into her backpack and pulled out one of Artemis's arrows, the same one that had almost been skewered in Evelyne's head.

"This is... This is..." M'Gann snatched the arrow, examining it, "Artemis' arrow! How did you guys get it?"

"Long story short, Evelyne here," Diana gestured to the redhead, who was still currently lent over, clutching her nose in pain from M'Gann's psychic punch to the nose, "Pissed Artemis off, and... Well.. yeah.. you could guess what happened net"

M'Gann nodded, totally believing it, "So you really do know them! OHMYGODTHANKYOUSOMUCHYOUAREM YHEROESSERIOUSLYILOVEYOUGUYS YOURAWESOME-" Than she paused, looking at Evelyne, "OHCRAPYOUTOTALLYJUSTSAVEDMEA NDIPUNCHEDYOURNOSEANDNOWYOUR BLEEDING!OHNOESWEMUSTGETYOUTOTHENURSE YOUMIGHTBLEEDOUTANDTHANYOULL DIEANDILLBETOBL-"

"Jesus Christ, woman, relax..." Evelyne gestured, putting up a hand, "I've had worse... Falling off a 25 foot tree isn't exactly painless, which I have done before. It's all good. Now, "She said, sitting up, "Let's get you reunited with your friends."

… **AND WE ARE ENDING IT THERE... Because we are evil and feel like it, also because Kat's heart is broken because of a book *blows nose* Anyways, review children! Or M'Gann will psychic punch your face- AND THAT SHIT HURTS!**


	10. Of M'Gann and Russians

**CK4eva: WE'RE IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS, BABY! WHOOO! TEN CHAPTERS! COUNT THEM! TEN! *Does happy dance***

**Scarlette Smith (Who is really Katsumi Hatake in disguise... because said author switched her penname) : VEEEEE~ *pops champagne* *throws streamers and balloons* *offers guests russian water* THIS IS EXCITING, CHILDREN!**

**CK: *in airline pilot voice* Good morning/afternoon/evening. We would just like to remind you before we take off for awesomeness that we do not own Young Justice. And if you steal the story we will throw you out of our nonexistent airplane. Thank you. Oh, and a special shout out to **_**Rejecting their Reality **_**for complementing Evelyne and her awkward, fake relationship with annoyed Roy. For this, a special shippy moment just for you! *Airplane Ding* **

**~YJ~**

After school, the YJ gang, Evelyne, Diana, and Barry gathered at Diana's house. The boys had been summoned by the girls, who claimed that they had found something important.

"So. Guys..." Diana began holding her hands behind her back, as Evelyne placed another ice pack to her psychically punched left eye, "You're probably wondering why we gathered you here by now and actually-"

"Is there any food?" Wally asked, cutting her off. He clutched his stomach melodramatically, "I'm _starving." _

"Wally, you just ate five seconds ago." Kaldur pointed out.

"But _still..." _

Diana sighed, "In a moment. First, you guys should probably know that we found M'Gann."

"And I discovered how much psychic punches hurt... and that they _bruise!" _Evelyne whined, clutching her eyes.

"And that, but first..." Diana said, moving the side, "M'Gann, you can come out now."

Slowly, M'Gann appeared in front of them and instantly launched herself onto the young superheroes, "OHMYGOSHGUYSITREALLYISYOU! ITHOUGHTIWOULDNEVERSEEYOUAGAINANDIAMJUSTSOHAPPYAND IJUSTLOVEYOUGUYSSOMUCH!"

The group hugged her back tightly before parting. M'Gann smiled at everyone with a happy smile on her face, "I'm just so glad to be back!"

"Alright," Berry said, stepping in, "It's great that we're reunited, but I think we should sit down and discuss what we know." The group agreed and everyone moved to the couch... Well, everyone, except for Evelyne, who was digging through Diana's freezer for another ice pack for her black eye.

"All right, " Barry began, "So, so far, we know that there was some sort of black hole thing, and that Kaldur touched it, and sucked up all you, including me because Wally and I were joined by thoughts, and now we're all here. Did anything different happen to you, M'Gann?"

M'Gann shook her head, "No, I just kind of showed up in the school's office, and they were handing me papers and calling me 'Megan Morse'. I figured it was crucial to remain human at that point so, I kept doing it?"

"For how long?" Diana asked, propping her head up onto her fist, "I mean, how long before we found you?"

"Uh, a couple hours?" M'Gann answered, "I can't remember anything between finding the black hole and showing up in the schools office."

"Same here," Robin said, "I was talking to Wally and Roy earlier. They can't remember anything else too... and I'd bet all my money against you guys, that Artemis, Kaldur and Superboy don't remember either."

"Yeah, so the black hole wipes your memories, that makes sense," Diana said, "Now if we could just uncover the parts of your memory you forgot."

"We'd be able to put it all together." Artemis finished. The room was quieted in silent realization as a possible solution presented itself to them.

But, of course, this silence didn't last long.

"Wait..." Roy drawled out, "One question... What happened to Evelyne's face? Her left eye is like... twice the size it should be..."

Evelyne looked up from the corner, and pointed to M'Gann, "Psychic punches... They hurt and leave very non psychic effects... Ow!" She cringed as she moved the ice pack, it brushing over a very tender area.

"Hey, hey, let me do that!" Roy said, rushing over to help her out with the ice pack, "You idiot! You're going to make it worse!" He grabbed the ice pack putting it on her eye correctly, "There. Ice it like this for the rest of the day. Swelling should be down by tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Evelyne answered, reluctantly holding the ice pack the way Roy told her to, "Anyways, I go to go. My mom is like, flipping shit over my Algebra grade. I forgot to ask Mr. Johnson if he could send her a letter about 'how well I'm doing in History' and stuff so I've got to get home early. Ciao everyone!" She said retreating up the steps.

"Yeah..." Robin said, "I've got to go tutor Wally, Roy, Connor and Kaldur in Drama. And God knows how long that will take... See you guys!"

Soon after everyone left, with excuses of homework and such, promising to meet up earlier the next day.

**~YJ~**

Outside the house, a man in large silver lexus waited, watching as everyone piled out one by one. A black hood covered the top half of his face, shadowing him in a cloud of mystery and suspense.

Besides him, the new iPhone he had bought rang, vibrating on the seat. He picked it up and pressed it to his left ear, eyes never leaving the house in front of him, "Hello?"

"_Privet_, comrade," A heavily accented voice answered through the static, "How far have you gotten on your assignment."

The man chuckled, "Not very far. It seems that they're all here, and have made some... friends."

"Friends? That won't do... How many?"

"Two, give and take some. Girls. Both seems to go to the same school with them. Look like they're in the 15-17 age gap... Do you want me to take them out yet?"

"_Nyet_," The voice answered, "No. That would raise alarm. We want them to think that this is totally random, totally unplanned. Let it progress, wait a week or two."

"Then can I kill them?"

Amusement laced the voice as it filtered out from the phone, "_Da, _than you can kill them all."

The man smiled.

**~YJ~**

**CK4eva: Today, we have started a new segment! MAILBAG! We decided to respond to you guys! There were three reviews last chappie! **

_**CK4eva replies;**_** cary99: Thank you! We're happy you enjoy so much!**

_**Scarlette Smith (Also to cary99): **_**D'aw! Danke! *hugs* You are awesome! **

**Rejecting Their Reality:**

**CK4eva: Yes, Evelyne is indeed amazing! Glad you're liking the story so far! *hugs* **

**Scarlette: Da, I enjoy EvelynexRoy as well. You're awesome! =D **

**naturegirl11432:**

**Scarlette: Thanks! =D Sorry it takes so long! We're really busy so we write chappies during study hall (Study hall is like 25 minutes) And Arty... Arty was on Mars. xD **

**CK4eva: Yes, like Scarlette said we are super busy all the time with homework and such. (high school sucks sometimes) But Arty will be returning from her impromptu trip to Mars. ;) **

**REVIEW~ OR I WILL KNIFE YOU!**

**All reviews will be mailbagged from now on!**

**YAY! **

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
